Bleached Kyuubi
by Isilithix
Summary: The Council wishes him dead. His Mother wishes him to live. One man wants to control him and another to save him. What happens when the only way to save a five day old infant is to send him and his Mother to another dimension? One full of vengeful spirits
1. Prologue

Bleached Kyuubi

* * *

-Prologue-

In a flash, her eyes opened wide, bloodshot and awake. They stung as she blinked, the pain feeling like the stinging sensation of a wasp or bee. She forced her bloodshot eyes closed and shook her head vigorously, in an effort to get rid of the bleary blur that swiftly took over her field of vision after she had blinked. After a good minute or two, she re-opened her eyes and instantly started to survey her surroundings. The room she found herself in made her jump, her already quick beating heart, seemed to triple in speed.

The room she found herself was small, about 8' by 9', and painted a dark grey. There was only one window in the room, on the wall furthest from her. Said window was small and rectangular; the sill was painted a dirty white and looked to be peeling away from the wood. A single beam of pale white light washed a small portion of the floor, just enough to show a dust covered wooden floor. This was clearly not the hospital room she thought she had fallen asleep in earlier. Placing a hand underneath her body, which for some unknown reason, was extremely sore. Even more sore than she could have ever imagining herself to be. Anyways, as hands touched the cot underneath…she found something startling. She was no longer sleeping on the thin hospital bed she thought she had laid down on when she went to sleep earlier that night, but was now sitting on a rolled out futon.

Suddenly, the redness that stained her violet eyes left swiftly as she looked towards her left. Where was her son? She had woken from a terrible dream, only to find herself in a strangely quiet but dirty room, lying on an unrolled futon. Nothing was where it was supposed to be. She prayed to Kami that somehow, her son was beside her. When she turned her head, at first, she didn't see anything but darkness. There was no large white bassinette by her bed. Her heart sunk. Until she found a tightly wrapped cloth object lying on a small white cushion lying beside her. The wrapped item moved periodically, up and down slowly, as if it was breathing. She slowly stuck her hand out, and pulled back a layer of cloth…only to find…

Her son.

And from the looks of it…he was barely alive.

-End-

* * *

The main characters are, Naruto and Kushina, and for you disgusting people out there, no, this is not the pairing. Sorry to dissapoint your sick minds.

So, there you have it, the _new_ prologue for _Bleached Kyuubi_. I know; this is the what? Second maybe third time I've started this story since I told you guys that I was rewriting it. However, the last one I wrote up seemed to be lacking something, something major. So, for the past almost month now, I have been dealing with Writer's Block and trying to rewrite this chapter; I think I finally have it the way I want it. Anyways, while trying to write this, I stumbled across a unique Naruto/Bleach crossover from the depths of my mind, and I almost wanted to change stories, rip this off FFNet and write up the other. However, I changed my mind.

I am working on the second chapter as you read, I know I said that last time, but unlike last time, I ran into a case of Writer's Block almost as soon as I posted the prologue. This time however, I won't.

P.S. I just watched the Naruto Shippuden Movie today on Veoh, and I must say; I have to give Kishimoto props for two things. For what…well, you'll just have to go and watch it.

P.S.S. I would like to thank my Anon. reviewer for pointing out my error. Since she was announced, I have been spelling Kushina wrong. Why? Well the manga scan I read that day, they had her name spelled Kus**a**hina.


	2. The New World

Bleached Kyuubi

* * *

It had been a trick. A trick played on her by her paranoid mind. The combination of waking from a terrible dream and finding herself in a small, unfamiliar room with one small moonlight window and fear of losing her only son. Kushina had rarely been fooled by anyone or anything since she obtained the honored rank of Jonin, and yet the combination of fear and exhaustion played a trick on her that was so disturbingly real that she thought that she was truly going to lose her son.

Her son…

He was barely five days old and already his life was in shambles. As was hers.

The day she had awaited for, for nearly nine months had come, the day she would both give birth to her first baby, and loose nearly ten pounds of weight in one go. Sadly, that day also marked a most viscous attack that was carried out by a monster so horrifying it could give even the strongest of Kage nightmares.

While she was in labor, giving birth to her son, her husband, at the time, the newest, youngest and strongest Hokage to ever grace the crimson red velvet seat in the Hokage's office; was leading unsuccessful counter attacks against the demon. The only thing her husband had succeeding in doing was saving a handful of people…at the cost of irritating the gigantic Fox even more so than it had been when it started its rampage.

Three hours into childbirth, and Kushina's own screams of pain were out done by the shrieks of terror and pain from civilian and shinobi alike. Most of them weren't even in the hospital…most of them never even made it to the hospital's front door.

Five hours into labor, two hours after her screams were being out done by the terror and pain wracked people of Konohagakure; her tired looking husband came to check up on her. She remembered the way he looked when he opened the door. His hair was dirty, some patches of black hair she now wondered if he had been burnt while attacking or retreating. His white cape, the one he only wore when he was out on the battlefield, the one with the orange-yellow flames embroidered on bottom hem line; was covered in dirt, soot and blood. Both dried on and freshly stained. His face wasn't too pleasant to gaze upon either. When he looked at her, showing her his blue eyes, full of both fear and sorrow, she knew that he had either done something wrong…or was planning on doing something immoral.

"_Kushina…"_ as soon as the word left his lips, even in her tired, exhausted state, she knew something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what until nearly an hour later, when she was finally able to push her stubborn son through the small opening that all females had. _"No matter what happens…I want you to know that I'll always love you."_ As he bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek, his mouthed hovered by her right ear and he whispered something into it. It was soft, so soft in fact, that she thought she had imagined it. _"Please, take care of our son. You will be the only one who can protect him."_

He left the room soon after that, but returned in a yellow flash as soon as the doctor pulled their son from her tired body. She smiled at her son, as he was being wiped off by the nursing staff, she turned to smile at her husband when he appeared in a flash…but it was too late. Minato had taken their child, and left. The stress was too much for her and she passed out.

When she came to, the first thing she saw was Sarutobi sitting next to her hospital bed holding a small blue bundle in his elderly arms. He had smiled at her when he noticed that she had woken up and then proceeded to hand the blue bundle to her, gently placing it in her arms. As she unwrapped the large end of the bundle, she laid eyes on a beautiful baby boy with a small tuft of blonde, spiky hair. _'Just like Minato.'_ She remembered the thought flowing through her mind. She also remembered the look on Sarutobi's face when she turned to him, as if he already knew what she was about to ask. Looking back on it, she swore she saw the already elderly man age another ten years in a heartbeat. He opened his mouth…and for the first time, she heard the ordeal, from start to finish, uncut and unpracticed.

She still wanted to yell at the elderly man, punch the man, she remembered the faint idea of wanting to kill the elderly man as he told her the story of how her husband, the man she had let into her heart, and body, using their only child to vanquish the strongest Biju in ever known to mankind. The Kyuubi no Kitsune…

Namikaze Minato, her husband, had turned their son, their only child, into a living, breathing human sacrifice; much like the people of Suna had been doing for years and years.

She wanted to curse him. She wanted to spit on his grave. She wanted to bring him back from the grave, from the pits of the Shinigami's bowls and kill him over and over again. She wanted to bring him back from the grave, she could torture him until his balls sunk so far into his body that they reappeared protruding from his ass.

She wanted him. She just wanted him.

She wanted him beside her, holding her hand, running one of his strong hands through her hair…it made tears well up behind her dull violet eyes. She knew that she would never have a chance for any of that, he was gone, and he would never be back. Never.

There would be a hole in her heart. A void, a void that could never be filled no matter what anyone did or said. As she started to weep, there in her hospital room, her tears splashing down on her hospital gown and her son's blanket; Sarutobi got up and left the room. He must have known that nothing he said or did would have helped her at the moment.

She remembered looking at her son through bleary eyes, a mixture of happiness, sadness and hatred racing through her mind as she did. She was glad that she had been able to give birth to a healthy child; it was the last thing that she and her late, idiotic husband had made together. She felt sad for him, having only just entered the world and never having a chance to get to know his father…and hatred. She couldn't help it. He looked so much like Minato that it almost made her blood curdle. But then again, it wasn't his fault that fate had made him so. She also hated him for harboring the very beast that had forced her newly deceased husband into sacrificing himself. But, yet again, she knew that it wasn't her son's fault that his father had sacrificed himself to save the village, nor was it his fault for containing the beast within his tiny body.

She knew that she would never get over the hatred she felt for the beast that rested inside of her son, but Kushina knew that she had to try and treat him like her son, and not the Kyuubi. And she also knew that it would be hard to do so. Very, very hard indeed.

It didn't help that whenever her son opened his eyes, Kushina saw the same deep, ocean blue orbs that Minato had. She couldn't help but wondering unto herself, _'Except for the whiskers marks, what else separates him from Minato?'_

Looking around the dark grey room, Kushina let out a tired sigh and started to close her eyes…when she heard her son starting to wake. Her son and her late lover had another similarity in common. Their stomachs. Even though she had only had been a mother for little more than five days, she already knew the looks on her son's face when he was hungry, upset or when he made a mess of his diapers. He opened his eyes and then contorted his small face into something akin to a squashed foam ball when he was upset, and he kept his eyes closed when he scrunched his face while messing himself. When he was hungry, he squirmed slightly and let out small grumbles and then opened his mouth and would proceed to…

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAHHH! AAaaahh!"_

Sometimes, his screams where ear shattering, while other times they were pretty quiet. Tonight's outburst however was loud. Usually Kushina cooed to her son when he was hungry, talking to him sometimes helped calm him until he felt one of her nipples resting in his mouth, once that happened, he would proceed to suckle on them. However, due to the fact that she was so tired, mentally and physically; but the small size of the sparsely decorated room didn't help much either, as her son's high pitched squeals echoed and bounced off the walls directly into her ears.

Undoing the buttons that hid her naked chest from the cold night's air, Kushina grabbed one of her breast and maneuvered her son towards the nipple and placed the small organ into his mouth. She felt the effect almost instantly. While she was used to having him scream for different reasons, and knew which action went with what scream; it would take her a while before she got used to the idea of having someone suckling on her nipples.

With yet another tired sigh, Kushina propped her arms underneath her son's small body and slowly let her eyes close. She was tired…and no matter what she was going to do latter, escaping or not, she knew she needed rest.

-q0p-

_Creee-eak_

_Tak-tak…tak-tak…tak-tak…tak-tak…_

"_By the power vested in me by the members of the Council, prepare to die demon!"_

-q0p-

Kushina woke up with a start. Her heart was beating as fast as it could go. So fast in fact, that it hurt. She was breathing heavily and she could feel the cold sweat on her skin, chilling her quickly. As she looked around the room, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. _Bump-bump-bump-bump._ Feeling something heavy lying against her chest, she looked down to find her son with his head buried underneath her left bosom, which was exposed.

'_What was that?'_ she asked herself as she shook her head after making sure that no one other than her and her son was in the small dark grey room. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she looked towards the small window; the pale light from the moon gone had disappeared as night turned into day. With the light from the sun washing the room with far more light than the moon had, though the size of the beam hadn't grown any; Kushina was able to spot a tall, skinny door on the wall right of the wall with the window. Tucking her exposed breast into her gown, Kushina slowly got to her feet making sure to cradle her son against her body as she did, lest he fell to the ground.

Her legs were stiff. Very stiff indeed, much more so than they had been last night when she suddenly woke up to find her and her son in the small room. She moved them slowly, one at a time; left foot, right foot, then left again, until she had reached the door. As she came to a stop in front of the skinny door which was painted grey as the rest of the walls in the room, she slowly placed a palm on the small brass handle.

She removed her hand from the door handle as soon as it touched the metal knob, sinking into a defensive position, waiting for an attack.

But an attack never came.

After a minute of waiting like that, crouching slightly, Kushina eased up out of the position and slowly reached and hand for the knob again. This time as her hand touched the cold knob, she pushed down on it to see if it was unlocked or not. She watched as the knob sunk all the way as far as it could go. It was unlocked. She pushed the door open slightly, just in case the unlocked door was trapped. Seeing a ray of light enter the small room from the crack between the door and the doorway, Kushina lightly tapped the bottom of the door with her right foot and watched carefully for any traps or attackers as the door opened further. She closed her eyes swiftly while jerking her head back. Taking her right hand, she placed it in front of her eyes and opened her fingers just a bit so she could see past the flood of bright light that now washed the entire room. She lowered her hand slightly and squinted her eyes so she could see through the bright light only to find…

A grassy knoll.

A grassy knoll overlooking a large city.

A very large city, much, much larger than Konohagakure was…and it looked as if it was made out of metal and grass.

Taking a step out of the small room and into the warm sun, Kushina looked around her position carefully, looking out for anything that could cause her or her son harm. Again, like when she opened the door, she found none.

'_Strange,'_ she told herself as she took yet another step out into the open. _'a large city like this wouldn't be unprotected. Where are the Anbu? Surely they would have noticed me by now.'_ Taking a third step on to the grassy knoll which over looked the large city, Kushina sniffed the air only to start choking almost immediately. _'What-! What kind of poison is this?'_ she asked herself as she gasped for air, making sure to pull the covers of the cloth blanket over her child's face before continuing. _'No, this isn't poison…just _

_pollution…and a lot of it.'_ She answered herself. Taking moment to get used to the air quality, or lack thereof, Kushina took yet another step towards the large metal and glass capped city.

"I need to find out where we are…but first." Kushina spoke softly. Using her right hand to create a one handed seal, she summoned her chakra and with a small sniff of the air, her clothes morphed from that of a small, almost see through hospital gown, to that of a purple and yellow outfit. "Now that that's taken care of," she said with a small smile. Her henge wouldn't block the cold air from affecting her, but it would keep normal people from seeing her in her unclothed position. "Let's go Naruto-Chan!" she said looking at her son with a soft smile. She felt the corners of her mouth slowly forming into a frown as she gazed at her son's face. Yes, it would take a long time for her to get over her hatred. She loved her son...but she would never be able to forgive the beast whose soul rested within his body. Never.

End

* * *

There you go the second chapter…um, well first if you don't include the prologue. In the next chapter, something bad will happen…but I'm not going to tell what happens or to who. Also, either the next chapter will start to tell the tale of how Kushina and Naruto made it to where they are now.

I had a hard time with this chapter. It took me a while to find out how I wanted to start it. This isn't the way I wanted the chapter to be in all actuality but it is one of the only ways I could get it to work properly…or well, semi properly.

This chapter may seem kind of fucked up; I am still trying to find my own writing style. I thought I had found it a while ago, but as it turned out, nope; still looking. However, I hope the story will get easier to follow as time marches on.

Anyways, I would like to remind people not to ask me about pairings. I have an idea or two but I will not divulge that information until a later date.

If anyone has a problem with me using the words: nipples, suckling, or any other way of mentioning breast feeding, I don't want to hear it. You will hear it sooner or later if you haven't already so who cares? Not me.

I would like to thank all who took their time reading through my mess of a chapter hehe, and I hope you have a nice day, week, month blah, blah, blah.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear.

P.S. I have forums for this story now, take a look if you're interested.


End file.
